


Spread Your Wings

by graveyardshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trapped in a Box, pacifica just thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardshipper/pseuds/graveyardshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica dreaming and contemplating about Dipper and his effect on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Your Wings

Sometimes, Pacifica wonders where her wings are. She sees them everywhere, always exhibiting the hopes and dreams of everyone around her. And yet, where were hers? She wanted to escape. Wanted it so badly to just be free of this suffocation, but her wings never seemed to appear.

 

It was almost like she was trapped in a box, watching everyone around her grow while she stayed the same in her dull grey world. She tapped the walls, but was too afraid to leave, afraid of the consequences and the future outside.

 

She sat there one day, contemplating escape again, when a boy appeared. He had mesmerizing brown eyes, fluffy brown hair, and a cute birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper, but the most distracting of all were his wings. They were so bright, so gigantic and blinding. How did they fit in the room?

 

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up, leading her away from the restrictive room and towards the door that had never been there before where a whole new world awaited. 

 

Out the door, she saw many new things, made new friends, and had more adventures, all while gripping the hand of the boy. Not once had he left her side ever since first saving her. He stayed with her, holding her hand every step of the way in this new found exploit called life.

 

As she looked up at him, he would look back and just grin with his genuinely, nothing but happiness spreading across his face.

 

When she looked behind her, at the boring and hopeless life she had led before, she realized how much the boy had changed her. How happy she was that she hadn't let go of his hand. 

 

And then the most magnificent thing happened

 

A flutter. 

 

A flap. 

 

She had finally grown her wings. All thanks to the boy with the pine tree hat.

 

~

 

Pacifica felt someone shaking her shoulder carefully. Her eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the same warm chocolate eyes the boy had had.

 

"Pacifica?" His voice rang, caressing her in her half-asleep mental state. If she could've heard the voice of the boy, she thought it would sound just like this.

 

She stretched, joints popping, and asked, "What happened?"

 

Dipper grinned, "You fell asleep."

 

She lazily glanced around at her surroundings, at the tree she'd been laying against with her notes she'd been studying scattered about. She looked back up at Dipper, who had now sat down beside her. 

 

He grabbed her hand in his warm ones, "What were you dreaming about?"

 

Pacifica stared down at their intertwined fingertips and smiled softly at the familiarity of it. She leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

"Just a really amazing dream."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.'


End file.
